Marry Me, Mi Tomate
by xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx
Summary: Romano finds out that he loves Spain. He tries to confess but "the tomato bastard" is too oblivious and clueless to actually get that Romano loves him as more then just an ally. Romano just wishes that he could hear those four little words from Spain, "Marry Me, Mi Tomate." Spamano Yaoi T for language, rating may change.
1. Introduction

My first yaoi, Spamano. Don't hate. I've been training to write a yaoi for a year now. Here's my shot at it! Enjoy!

* * *

"I've told you a million times before you tomato bastard! No! I'm not going to wear a skirt for you!" I yelled at that stupid Antonio as he held up a frilly pink skirt. He was trying to get me to wear it. If he thought I was going to, he was on some sort of drugs.

"Why not, mi tomate?" He pouted at me. He POUTED. And he was supposed to be older then me? Bullshit. I act more mature then him!

"Because I'm not a woman!" I finished my yelling and stomped up stairs to my room. I slammed myself on my bed in my messy room and growled. I threw a pillow at the door only to hit Spain in the face as he came in.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. Damn, didn't he know how to piss me off even more. I felt like punching the damned wall.

Spain sighed. "I'm sorry, Lovi. I only wanted to see what you would look like with your legs showing." He smiled at me with that stupid cute smile. His eyes were closed and he scratched the back of his head. My eyes wandered all over his adorable and sexy form.

WAIT! I DID NOT just think that!

I only looked down and blushed. Like the tsundere I was.

"Aww! You're so cute Lovi!" He came over to me to give me a hug. I let him. Why did I let him? Maybe I did just need a hug...

"Get off of me..." I mumbled into his shoulder after a few seconds. He laughed and let me go.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time." He paused and waited for me to look at him. "Will you marry me?" I sighed.

"Like I said before, it must include three meals a day, whatever I want, and no kissing." Last time he asked this, I replied to him the same. If he wanted to marry me so damn bad he could make me feel like a Queen. He always bragged on how the Spanish treat their wives like the Queen of Spain herself.

Spain sighed and looked down. "Lovi..." He mumbled. "I can't do that. I'm not buying you. I love you."

I blushed again. Damn him. Why did he have to be so sweet and sexy at the same time?

"Ti amo." I said before I kissed him.

Only one thing...what was I fucking thinking?


	2. Chapter 1

Introduction was just a dream. This is the first chapter. Danke for all of the reviews so far.

* * *

Waking up with a squished tomato in my hand and hugging my pillow, I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at the mess from the squished tomato in my hand. I always did that when I went to sleep, start to eat a tomato and ending up squishing it in my sleep.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Then I remembered it...

I had the same dream again.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I threw the tomato at the wall. I watched as it bounced off.

Why did I keep having that dream? I didn't think of Spain in that way! He was just an idiotic person who raised me! Nothing else! Yet...why WAS I having a dream of his wanting to marry me for a month straight?

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Damn everything but tomatoes. All I needed was tomatoes in this world. And maybe a gun so I could pretend to be a Mafia every now and then...

"Fratello? Why are you yelling, ve?" I looked over to my side to see my brother laying down.

"VENEZIANO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, DAMMIT?" I yelled at him. He instantly got scared and started screaming like a girl and explaining himself.

"!" He complained. I didn't even understand a damn thing he said.

"Just get out..." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes in frustration. "I need some time to think."

He nodded his head shakily then slowly left my room.

"Finally some peace and quiet..." I rubbed my temples for a few seconds yet again. Breathing in and out slowly once, I went under my bed to pull out a book.

It wasn't just any book, it was my scrapbook where I kept all of my stupid crappy pictures of me, Veneziano, and Spain. I opened up to the first page to see me as a little kid getting my chubby cheeks pinched by that tomato bastard Spain.

I flipped the page to one of me and Veneziano making pasta as teens (during the Renaissance times). I flipped through the pages to see mostly me and Veneziano. In a lot of them I was yelling at him. Then I found a picture with me and Spain when we went out to eat and were interrupted by turtles in the cafe.

I laughed a bit. I remembered the look on Spain's face when we had to give back the turtles, it was so cute when he pouted.

"Wait a second...NO! NO LOVINO, NO! JUST NO! I DO NOT LIKE OR LOVE THAT DAMN TOMATO BASTARD THAT WAY! HE'S JUST AN IDIOT I KNOW, THAT'S IT!" I scolded myself. I must've seemed mental when I did so too, yelling at myself like a creep.

"Who's an idiot you know, Lovi?" I turned to see Spain standing in my doorway. I immediately threw my scrapbook under my bed and pushed him out.

"LET ME DRESS FIRST, BASTARD!" I yelled as I slammed the door. I huffed as Spain agreed with a yes. Great, now he was waiting outside my door. Well, I would make him wait too!

I took my time getting dressed and ready for the day, making sure to have Spain wait for at least an hour.

When I opened the door he was standing right there with that stupid smile of his plastered to his face.

"Why did you come today?" I scoffed at him in my regular tsundere tone.

"Too see you, Lovi!" He then tasseled my hair, accidentally touching my curl and making me let out a small moan. I got frustrated.

"BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him. He never lost his stupid smile.

"Oh, so you were talking about me earlier when you said 'I do not like or love that idiot'?" He said with a look of being puzzled on his face. He then smiled even brighter then before.

I face palmed before I blew up. "NO! I WOULD NEVER LIKE OR LOVE YOU BASTARD!" I almost punched him from being so angry.

"But I thought we were allies, Lovi." He said with another pout.

I smacked my face.

Stupid oblivious tomato bastard!


	3. Chapter 2

"Spain...how can you be so oblivious throughout all of these years?" I sighed and face palmed yet again. Spain still stood there with his huge stupid smile still plastered to his face.

"I'm oblivious and you're...what was that thing Japan told me? Oh yeah, you're tsundere." He said. I got angry.

"I'M NOT A STUPID TSUNDERE!" I yelled at him. He was still smiling. Not once did it even fade.

"Because you're a cute one!" He said cheerfully. I only sighed. Damn this bastard...

"What were we going to do today...?" I asked while rubbing my temples from frustration.

"To go to the beach! France and Prussia are coming too!" He cheerfully said again. God...how could he stay so damned happy all of the time?

"No, no, no. Not with those bastards." I then shut my door in his face. I leaned against my door to hear if he would protest at all.

"You'd rather go alone with me, Lovi?" He asked. I could tell that he was pouting.

I blushed. What. The. Hell.

"Pssh, yeah right. Like I would even WANT to be alone with YOU." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the door. No. Way. In. Hell. That I would ever admit that maybe somewhere deep down inside I actually wanted to. I still was unsure and thinking about the whole stupid "Love Antonio" thing.

I mentally smacked myself. What was I thinking? Why even think about it? He's only some-

"STUPID GUY I KNOW!" I yelled out loud, trying to convince myself.

"Aww, do you need a hug, Romano?" Spain asked from the other side of my door. I blushed again.

"N-no! You damn tomato bastard. Don't even think about hugging me, ever!" Maybe I did need a hug though...No, Lovino no! Stop thinking like that towards Antonio!

"Please come out, Roma." I could practically FEEL the sadness radiating off of him. I looked down and blushed a bit, thinking.

"Fine." I finally said and walked back into the hallway.

"Do you still want to go to the beach? We can always do something else." He pouted at me.

"I still don't want to hang out with your damn stupid friends..." I looked to the side and glared at the wall.

"What do you want to do then, Lovi? I'll do anything you say." I blushed. That phrase made me think of how Spain used to treat Belgium when they were dating. He always treated her like a Queen, doing whatever she wanted. Why was he acting like that towards me now? It's not like anything changed in the last few months...besides my new dream that I keep having.

"I need some time alone. I...need to think about something." I then walked into my room and closed the door. "Come back in a few days." I said before I slammed my face into my bed.

I sighed and curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

What was that little thought? Why did everything feel so different to me when I was around Spain all of a sudden? I couldn't really...no.

Did I really fall for him?


	4. Chapter 3

~Two Days Later~

"Oh. Mio. Cazzo. Perbacco." Romano realized it finally. Finally he realized it. "How long have I been lying to myself?" I rested my forehead on my hand and sighed. "Antonio...it just had to be you..." Silent tears ran down the Southern Italian's face.

"He probably doesn't feel the same...I always treat him like crap." I thought to myself as I started to sniffle a bit. "He has always card for me. Even when I was a ragazzino to now. He must admire me as a little brother. He probably has never thought of me in such a way." I continued to think only of negative statements.

"Fratello! Spain-Onii-Chan is here, ve!" Italy burst into my room and shouted with glee. I hurried and wiped my face on my sleeve and answered back to him,"Like I care!" But really, why would I care when he would never love me back? Might as well try to forget it and try to move on.

"Romano...are you okay?" Italy's voice instantly became concerned; which was a very rare thing.

"I'm fine! Idiota!" I scoffed at him and crossed my arms.

Italy eyed me with suspicion for a few seconds before his regular happy self came back. "Spain came here to see you. I'll send him in, ve!" He cheerfully said before he left my room.

"No, no, no..." I muttered as I took a pillow and held my face in it. All I needed was to see the damned *cough* sexy *cough* Spanish man...

A few minuted later he came in. I didn't even notice him come in with my face buried in my pillow.

Spain really didn't know what to say when he came into the room to see Romano sulking into a pillow. It took him a few moments to think up of what to say to him.

"Having Mafia problems again?" I slightly jumped at the voice. It startled me.

"Damn you bastard!" I yelled as I threw my pillow at his head. Spain dodged it.

"You do!" He happily said it as if he won the lottery. I decided to just go along with it. It was better then confessing...

"Yes, tomato bastard, I'm having Mafia problems down in South Italy." I sighed. Stupid oblivious bastard!

"It's okay Romano! Every country had problems every now and then!" His R's rolled off and made shivers run down my back. Damn Antonio...why did he have to have such a damn sexy accent?

"Yeah...sure." I quietly agreed to him.

Spain smiled down on me. "Go downstairs and help Veneziano. I think he's trying to cook dinner for the three of us tonight." I commanded him. I really needed a bit more alone time. Antonio nodded and went downstairs.

"Dat. Ass." I said in a low voice as I slammed my head down onto my mattress; fanboying out and possibly nosebleeding.

Why must I have to be Tsundere when in love?

* * *

I'm surprised that I have never seen a Spamano where Romano says that X3 I just had to do it! Thank you everyone for your reviews so far! They make me so happy! Almost as happy as Spamano/Writing Spamano makes me :D


	5. Chapter 4

"Why did I ever agree to go to Euro 2012 with him?" I thought as I sat down grumpily in my seat as Spain was standing up and cheering for his team "Espana" who had just won the Euro 2012...damn 4-0...what a cagna. Seriously, why ask me to go with you if you know I'll be grumpy because my country lost? ANTONIO YOU-

"BASTARDO!" I yelled from my seat, causing Spain to look down at me. His eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and pity. He sat back down in his seat and smiled at me. Why did he have to look so damn cute with that smile? He looked so adorable and hot he made me think these thoughts like a high school girl. Damn did I just want to take him on the floor right then and there...(Anyone else hear that song before? Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas?)

"I'm sorry that your team lost Roma." He pat my back in a "it's okay" manner. I growled slightly at the tomato bastard. I didn't need his damn comforting words! It only made me feel worse about it. I can't believe Italia fricken lost against the tomato bastards in the Euro 2012!

"That doesn't make Italia win the Euro 2012..." I mumbled as I looked down. I was pretty sad about it. I really love my futbol. And there were so many fouls from Espana! Why didn't anyone notice it, dammit! Damn Toni...damn sexy Spanish...damn you to damnation day dammit! Fucking bastard!

My face then lit up like a red Christmas tree; interrupting my "damn" thoughts and traling my mind off to something way more important then the Euro 2012.

"There's always next time." Antonio said as he hugged me. He fricken hugged me. His arms were around me in a manner of holding. I liked it. I was blushing. He was smiling like an idioto. The sexy Spaniard with a hot ass was holding the forgotten ugly Southern Italian tomato. Damn tomato bastard didn't understand what he was doing to me.

"G-get off of me dammit! People are going to think we're omosessuali!" I yelled at him, trying to get me off...even though I was enjoying it; especially his scent of his cologne and tomatoes mixed.

Spain didn't do anything, he just hugged me tighter. WHAT THE FUCK? WAS HE TRYING TO PISS ME OFF?

"B-bastardo, io penso...ch-che ti amo..." I mumbled. Of course the sexy Spaniard didn't hear me. That's when I started to cry like a little wussy.

"It's okay Romano. No need to cry." He said, trying to comfort me. This only made me cry harder. I held onto him for dear life. Why did I have to love the bastard so much? He raised me...he card for me more then everyone else cares for Veneziano. He is the only person in the world who notices me more then Veneziano...he cares for me like a little brother. But I want more, dammit! Why does he have to be so damn attractive?

"Vaffanculo." I scoffed at him through sniffles. People then started to notice us. Good this they probably just thought we were fans or something like that. No way I wanted anyone but myself to know I'm gay.

Oh shit. I'm gay. I'm...gay. I'M GAY! I'M GAY FOR TONI! Wait...didn't I realize this a few days ago? Well...it just looks like I'm in head-over-heels in love with the bastardo tomato bastard. *sigh*

~One Hour Later~

I was tipsy. I could feel it. After the game Spain took me to a restaurant to make me feel better and to celebrate. Hopefully no turtles would show up like last time...

I slammed my wine glass on the table after chugging it. "HIT ME!" I yelled; using bar talk for "refill". How many glasses have I had so far? Fourteen? Maybe more. How the hell should I remember? I'm drunk now.

"I don't want to abuse you!" Spain said, joking. The two of us then laughed like idiots, causing people to look at us and mutter "drunks". We only laughed more. We were having a pretty good time. If only it would be in a non-friendly way...

"You're damn right I am!" I yelled at them. I laughed some more.

Then that's when the alcohol from my last chug kicked in. Why did I do this stupid thing? I was drunk. Would it lead for better? Nope.

"Ti amo." I said with slurred words as I took Antonio by the tie and crashed his lips to mine. He tasted like wine mixed with tomatoes. I could get full on the taste. I wanted more. I wanted to rip off our clothes and have him fuck the shit out of me. I was enjoying this way too much. Just as I parted from the drunk kiss -it was really just a peck- I fainted.


	6. Chapter 5

|~The First Tears~|

"It had to be a dream. It had to be. There was no way that I actually kissed him." These thoughts ran through my head as I laid in my bed. I had a huge hangover. I must've gotten really drunk last night with Spain. All of my clothes were on so that meant we didn't do anything. Heck, for all I know he just took me home.

Silent tears ran down my face.

If I really actually did...kiss Spain, what would he think? That I was just drunk? But then again some drunks told the truth. He could be thinking anything right now. It could all be over for me.

All because I was too damn careless. I didn't pay attention to anything that was happening. I didn't think about what I might've done while I was drunk.

I ruined everything.

End of story.

* * *

But what if it wasn't over? What if Romano had just started something new? What if Romano had made Spain notice his feelings?

Because he did.

Spain has always felt a brotherly love for Romano...or so he thought it was. It actually turned out that Spain himself right now, was in the same situation Romano was in at the beginning of this story.

* * *

|~Spain's POV~|

"This isn't right. How come I haven't noticed it until now? How come...he hid it until now...?" Spain muttered as he touched his lips. He could still feel the tingle from last night.

Spain knew he felt something. He never thought that his brotherly love was actually...real love. He was in love with his little Roma and for all he knew...he was all but too late.

"I probably broke his little corazón. All because I've never noticed until now." Spain thought about the times Romano probably was actually showing it. He really couldn't believe how he didn't notice. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?" (How can I be so stupid?) Spain yelled as he kicked a door.

The door broke down and fell to the floor.

Spain fell to his knees and started to cry. His hands covered his face as he muttered,"I'm sorry Lovino...Te amo with all of mi corazón."


End file.
